gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlene Tilton
Charlene L. Tilton (born December 1, 1958) is an American actress and singer. She is best known for playing Lucy Ewing in the primetime television soap opera Dallas. Career Tilton had early roles in television such as Happy Days and Eight is Enough. She made her first appearance alongside Jodie Foster in Freaky Friday. In 1978, Tilton made a cameo apperance in the John Milius film Big Wednesday. A year later, she made her big break by landing the role of Lucy Ewing, the sly, vixenish, frequently frustrated granddaughter of Jock Ewing in the popular television series Dallas opposite Barbara Bel Geddes and Larry Hagman, from 1978 until 1985 and from 1988 until 1990. She also appeared on one episode of the show's spin-off series Knots Landing in 1980. Tilton is also a singer, her own vocals were heard on a 1978 episode of Dallas. In 1984, she released a dance pop single "C'est la Vie", which became a hit in several countries in Europe. She appeared on Circus of the Stars in 1979 and 1991, on one occasion acting as a knife thrower's target girl in a gold bikini. Tilton was a guest host on Saturday Night Live on February 21, 1981. The episode in question featured a parody of the famed "Who Shot J.R.?" episode of Dallas. In the episode, cast member Charles Rocket was shot in the chest by a sniper while doing a sketch about a sexy couple (with Gail Matthius as his partner) bathing a dog and spotting innuendo. At the end of the show, as cast members traditionally gathered around the host to say good night, Tilton asked Rocket how he felt about being shot. In character, a wheelchair-using Rocket improvised, "Oh, man, it's the first time I've ever been shot in my life. I'd like to know who the f**k did it." Tilton did a number of commercials in the 1990s for the Abdominizer workout equipment. She appeared as herself on an episode of Married...with Children where her involvment with the "Abdominizer" was spoofed. In addition, she has appeared in several spoof films such as The Silence of the Hams (1994), Superhro Movie (2008) and Paranormal Calamity (2010). In 2005, she appeared in the british reality television show called The Farm. In 2001, Tilton was hornored by the Young Artist Foundation with its Former Child Star "Lifetime Achievement" Award for her role as Lucy Ewing on the original Dallas television series. In January 2012, Tilton was a contestant on the british ice-dancing show Dancing on Ice in its seventh season. She was paired up with American figure skater, Matthew Gonzales, who was previously worked with British actress Danniella Westbrook. Tilton was voted out in week five of the twelve-week run. also at the time, Tilton joined the cast of the TNT version of Dallas, reprising her role as Lucy Ewing. On November 23, 2012, Tilton lost her longtime friend Larry Hagman due to complications from myelodysplastic syndrome due to throat cancer treaments. Prior to his death, she released a statement, "At seventeen years old, my life took a turn that one could only dream of. I was cast as Lucy Ewing in the iconic show Dallas. Dallas was much more than a television phenomenon to me. It was my family. I grew up with a mentally ill, single mother raising me and no father figure in my life. I lived on my own in an apartment from the age of fifteen. I remember the day I met the force of nature that is Larry Hagman like it was yesterday (it was actually 35 years ago). My Uncle Larry became the father figure that I so needed and longed for. He taught me how to be professional, work hard but have fun at the same time, and how to respect the opportunities I was blessed to have been given, He was very protective because I was so young. but also expected the best from me, on the set of Dallas. He was one of the best actors the world has ever known. To me, he will always be my Uncle Larry. I am so very sad, but cherished the lifetime of memories I have with him." Also prior to her TV Uncle's death, she continued keeping in touch with Larry, and was invited to his 70th Birthday Party in 2001. Tilton also did her time on game shows, as one of the panelists on the 1979-1982 version of Match Game. Years later, she hosted a pilot for a potential revival of the show in syndication as MG2 in 1996. Of course, it was never sold. Personal Life Tilton was born in San Diego, California , the daughter of Katherine Tucker, a secretary. Notably, Tilton is 4'11" (1.50 m) tall. Tilton was married to country singer Johnny Lee from 1982 until 1984 and to Domenick Allen from 1985 until 1992. She has one daughter, Cherish Lee Dunn, born in 1982. Tilton posed topless for Playboy magazine in the 1980s. In 2009, after eight years together, Tilton's fiance Cheddy Hart suddenly died from heart failure at the age of 54. Show Hosted MG2 (The Match Game) (1996 pilot) Shows Appeared Battle of the Network Stars All-Star Family Feud Special Match Game PM Hollywood Squares Pyramid 1 vs. 100 RuPaul's Drag U Sugar Dome Catch 21 Category:Hostesses Category:Match Game Panelists Category:Panelists Category:People Category:1958 Births